


¿Donde está Kuroashi-ya?

by Kara_girl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angts, LawSan shipp, LawxSanji, M/M, Muerte de personajes, Relación establecida, Spoilers Arco Wano, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, cursilerias, posiblemente OOC, sufrimiento para todos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_girl/pseuds/Kara_girl
Summary: Después de los disturbios causados en el país de Wano, las tripulaciones de Los Mugiwara y Los Piratas Hearts se separaron por medio año aproximadamente, hasta que un día, un desafortunado suceso obliga a Law  a cambiar su curso y sus objetivos para dirigirse a ellos nuevamente.  Él realiza una sola pregunta cuando sale disparado por la escotilla a penas su submarino emerge del mar.—Ahora mismo, todos ustedes van a decirme, ¡¿Donde está Kuroashi-ya?!
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen al mangaka Eichiro Oda.
> 
> Pairing: LawxSanji, relación establecida.
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de personaje (?)

Lo sujeto del mentón con la delicadeza con la que se toca un pétalo de rosa. Los ojos plateados que se reflejaban sobre los azules se cerraron mientras lo arrastraba hacia su cuerpo, guiando esos suaves labios a los suyos.

El simple toque de las pieles transmitieron en oleadas el gran amor que se tenían. La sensación dolorosa en sus pechos no desaparecería hasta que se reúnan nuevamente tras haber alcanzado sus respectivos sueños y metas.

_No quiero separarme._

No tuvieron tiempo para estar juntos y mirar las estrellas como lo hacen los amantes, pasear por los campos o hablar de sus vidas pasadas y lo que planeaban para su futuro, porque así era el efímero tiempo romántico del que elige la vida de un pirata.

_No quiero separarme._

Pasar de isla en isla y conocer diferentes personas en diferentes barcos evitando crear vínculos íntimos al saber que en algun momento estos tendrían que romperse tan brusca y repentinamente como la cuerda tensa de un violín que es tocado, fue todo un desafío, y que al final fue algo imposible de sostener en cuanto ambos se conocieron.

_Duele, no quiero separarme._

Con uno de sus brazos tatuados, el hombre mayor se aferró a la estrecha cintura del pirata más joven sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo para volverlo a tenerlo cerca. Su otra mano se enterró entre los cabellos dorados que se deslizaron entre sus dedos como finos hilos de seda. Entonces lo beso como solo él podía hacerlo. Como solo él tenia permitido hacerlo.

Vientos primaverales mecían las ramas de los árboles de los extremos, y la luna grande y luminosa se reflejaba en el gran lago que se mostraba tras de ellos. Si existieron lágrimas estas se perdieron en el calor que emanaban sus rostros. El fuerte latir de sus corazones se escuchaba melodiosamente al unísono y lo sentían pecho contra pecho.

En poco tiempo ellos habían creado algo más allá que un vínculo. No existía definición alguna a lo que sentían.

Sobre el pasto humedo, sus pieles desnudas se unieron para formar un solo cuerpo. Se sintieron y memorizaron por horas; tanto el tono de sus voces como cada una de las curvaturas de sus cuerpos mientras se estremecían.

Cuando el mundo calló junto con el universo, exahustos, ellos unieron sus frentes rozando las puntas de sus narices, inhalando el aroma que por un corto tiempo embriago con todo a sus sentidos. Entonces los ojos azules y plateados se encontraron de nuevo y lloraron en silencio.

Ellos sabían que a la misma hora del día siguiente no volverían a encontrar sus miradas, que sus manos no encontrarían de nuevo el calor que desprendía cada uno sus cuerpos, que sus voces llamando sus nombres serian parte del susurro del viento.

Ellos sabían que los días que pasarían desde ahora para adelante, serían un eterno sufrimiento.

Uno era un capitán muy reconocido y el otro, solo un simple cocinero. Ambos amaban el mar, ambos tenían diferentes sueños.

Ambos sabían que aún no era el momento para su amor. No en este momento.

Con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando sus rostros, ellos se obligaron a sonreír, se dieron la espalda y caminaron a paso firme hacia caminos diferentes confiados que al continuar con vida, algún dia se reencontrarian.

Ellos confiaban con fervor a que ese día, pronto llegaría.


	2. Alianza rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De antemano les agradezco por pasar a leer ;)

***

_—Anda, di que me quieres. Siempre haces que yo lo diga, y tu no te atreves a decirmelo._

_—Porque deseas oir algo que sabes que es obvio. Decirlo resulta vergonzoso._

_—¡Si lo dijeras mas seguido perderías tu ridícula vergüenza! ¡Anda, dímelo! ¿Sera que no me extrañaste ni un segundo mientras paseaba en este país de samuráis?_

_—No te atrevas a decir algo asi de nuevo. Deja esos fideos, mírame y escucha._

_—Te oigo._

_—Kuroashi-ya, yo… yo…_

_—Dilo._

_—Yo… ¡Diablos! No puedo hacerlo, hay mucha gente aquí. Dejemos este puesto raro un momento y vamos a otro sitio._

_—Eres un bastardo._

Nunca imagino que se arrepentiría de no haber hecho cosas tan simples como el decir unas simples palabras.

De haberlas dicho, hubiera disfrutado esa sonrisa y su contagiosa alegría por un poco más de tiempo.

La culpa lo carcomia por dentro.

La vida cambió por completo para Law cuando sujeto el periodico entre sus manos. Cuando las letras se enlazaban para formar palabras a medida que sus ojos plateados las recorrian. La cabina del submarino donde se había congregado todo su equipo ocupando sus posiciones, quedó en un repentino silencio mientras observaban con expresiones de preocupacion y angustia como su capitán se planto en su sitio como un monumento a su propia memoria.

—¿Capitán?

La mano extendida de Bepo dudaba en intentar avanzar y alcanzarlo. Era la primera vez que pudo ver a su capitán como un niño por completo destrozado. Bepo miró a sus amigos, y cruzando miradas con Shachi y Penguin busco alguna explicacion a lo que sucedia. Ambos hombres menearon la cabeza decepcionados de no poseer ninguna respuesta.

Los monitores comenzaron pitar. Luces rojas de alerta parpadeaban intermitentemente. Nadie se movió de su sitio sabiendo por las alarmas y las señales a cerca del peligro inminente. Nadie movió ni un músculo ya que frente a ellos, su preciado capitán parecía haber envejecido más de mil años. En un segundo ese hombre se habia transformado en un cadaver viviente.

_—Di que me quieres._

Aun sin decir palabra alguna, Law elevó la cabeza mirando el cielo metálico sobre su cabeza creyendo oír una voz familiar muy cerca suyo. Las ligeras hojas se deslizaron de sus dedos y sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a cada extremo. El cuerpo de Law se transformó en plomo inerte, sin aire y sin vida. El papel que descendía ­se tendió en el suelo en un lento balanceo mostrando la página central, misma que fue responsable de colapsar su universo.

Bepo miró al suelo junto con los demás mostrándose de inmediato consternado por lo revelado. Varios se taparon las bocas con las manos evitando gritos e imprudente llanto.

_—Dilo, Law. Di que me quieres._

La humedad rebasó su pecho y fugó de su cuerpo a través de sus ojos cristalizados. Su pecho se expandía y contraia en busca de un oxígeno que ahora se sentía innecesario.

_—Dilo, Law. Dímelo._

—Kuroashi-ya, yo…

_—Law, dímelo._

—Yo… Te quiero…

Lentos susurros provenientes desde su corazón increíblemente fueron escuchados por el mundo entero.

Los ojos llenos de asombro de toda la tripulación posaron de nuevo sobre su capitán atraidos por el raro tono de su voz. Cuando lo hicieron, el dolor floreció en sus pechos y la impotencia acuo sus ojos deformando sus tristes rostros.

—Te quiero.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del temido capitán pirata, lágrimas que con las luces carmesí parecían simular rastros de sangre pertenecientes al llanto de su interior lastimado.

—Siempre te quise, idiota. Siempre lo hice. Perdón por no habertelo dicho antes.

_—Law..._

—Maldita sea.

Sepultado por las abrumadores sentimientos e incapaz de aceptar la información absorbida. Law cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la foto que mostraba el cartel de la recompensa suspendida de Vinsmoke Sanji, con un corto artículo bajo la foto explicando las circunstancias de la dificil captura y el abrupto deceso.

—Kuroashi-ya… Kuroashi-ya... —Por primera vez desde hace años, Law lloró.

Sus manos apretaron con rabia el papel maldito. Y en un grito desgarrador expulsó el insoportable dolor al exterior.

No habían palabras para calmar aquella evidente desesperación, todo el mundo sabía que aquel chico fue una persona muy importante para Trafalgar Law. Aquel cocinero era la otra mitad faltante de un corazón que por años habia existido incompleto, que había vívido sin el verdadero amor.

**VINSMOKE SANJI: MUERTO**

_Miembro de los Mugiwara, capturado en una revuelta._

_Ejecutado en un acto fuera del público en instalaciones de la Base Marina Central de South Blue._

Su chico había muerto y él sentía que lo hacía también.

No estuvo cuando eso sucedió

Law no pudo estar ahí con él.

No estuvo para él.

***

Habia pasado un mes desde que se enteró de aquella inesperada noticia y aun no hallaba forma alguna de recuperarse. La herida en su espíritu sería perpetua y esta producía un dolor agonizante. Nunca encontraria la calma hasta encontrar respuestas a lo sucedido, y solo existia una persona en ese mundo que poseía la información que necesitaba su alma.

Law camino en medio del cuarto de monitores. Sus pisadas sonaron con un fuerte golpeteo que retumbó en sus propios oidos. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, y serio, fruncio la frente reconociendo el barco que se mostraba en el enorme monitor central. La bandera negra de calavera blanca con sombrero de paja flameaba con fuerza.

—Por fin los encontré.

—Capitan, ya los tenemos en el blanco. ¿Que hacemos? —preguntó Sachi con voz gruesa, tragando su preocucion por la posible respuesta.

—Disparen los torpedos. — respondió Law con un tono de voz tan frío como el mismo hielo. En el pasado nunca hubiera imaginado que no sentiría duda en dar tal orden. Ahora sabia que todo sería diferente. Él era un hombre diferente.

Los responsables del Arsenal se miraron dudosos unos con otros.

—Pero… —mascullo Sachi mirando a su izquierda donde estaba sentado Bepo, quien con la cabeza gacha y el entrecejo arrugado, evitó verlo. Sus dedos esponjosos temblaban sobre los controles de navegación.

—¡Que los disparen, ahora! —gritó Law causando un escalofrío colectivo en toda la habitacion.

—A-A la orden.

Shachi tecleó presuroso y varios misiles enumerados del uno al cinco se mostraron frente a él.

—¡Torpedo #1, fuera-! —gritó al presionar un botón rojo que resaltaba en la esquina superior de su tablero.

En el monitor central de inmediato se mostró la gran explosión que produjo el impacto. Fuego y humo infernales que se mezclaban entre sí, se elevaron rápidamente al aire.

—¡El objetivo fue impactado con éxito, capitan!

Law no parpadeó. Una extraña y enfermiza sensación de calma cubro su corazón destrozado. Él iba destruir ese barco, robar el corazón de cada uno de sus tripulantes y perforarlos con su espada mientras hacia que lo observaran detenidamente. No les perdonaría nunca el que no cuidaran su tesoro como lo habían prometido. No les perdonaría que no intentaran buscarlo cuando todo había sucedido. Si alguien había roto la alianza entre las tripulaciones, ese era Mugiwara y todo su equipo.

—¡Capitán, tenemos una llamada proveniente del barco por la línea de emergencia!— Ikkaku volteo advirtiendo a su capitán. Sus rulos negros golpearon su propio rostro con la acción.

—No contesten. Disparen otro torpedo. No les den tiempo a recuperarse.

Shachi apretó los dientes y obedeció la orden.

—¡Misil #2, fuera!

Otra poderosa explosión segundos después se mostró confirmando el exitoso impacto. De inmediato Law camino hacia Bepo y apoyo su mano en la gran espalda. El oso tembló al seco toque.

—Bepo, acelera los motores y sal frente a ellos. Se que están planeando contraatacar, pero nosotros los sorprenderemos primero.

—Pero…—Bepo parecía congelado. La conciencia y los recuerdos de lo que vivieron, como lucharon en el país de Wano hombro con hombro junto a esos piratas, navegaron frente a sus ojos.

—¡Bepo! —insistió su capitan, sacándolo de su repentino trance.

—¡Si! —respondió maniobrando las palancas y los botones. Si su querido capitán decidió olvidar la amistad con aquellos piratas, él lo haría también.

De repente se oyó una distorsión en el altavoz.

—¡Argh! ¡Capitán! ¡Ellos… Capitán!

Law se exaltó al reconocer la voz de Penguin con varios gritos y ruidos extraños de fondo. Se suponía que Penguin debía estar en la sala donde se cargan los misiles y torpedos. Jean lo custodiaba y avisaría si pasaba algo no contemplado.

—¡No me digan que…!

Law corrió hacia Ikkuko arrebatándole el radio. Presionando un par de botones hizo que su voz se oyera por todo el submarino.

—¡Pen, responde! ¡Pen!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Pen!

 _—Torao-san_ —los ojos de Law se abrieron como platos al reconocer la femenina voz— _. A pasado tiempo._

—Nico-ya— la habilidad que poseía esa mujer era la única capaz de interrumpir sus planes, eso era que ya había vislumbrado cuando decidió que atacarían aquel barco. El radio que abarcaba esa habilidad estaba contemplado si es que ella perfeccionaba su técnica. Law lo calculó todo desde el inicio para estar fuera de su alcance, pero al parecer subestimó sus habilidades.

—Será mejor que mis amigos están sanos y salvos porque no te imaginas que será lo que te espera si no los encuentro en un buen estado —Amenazo Law con la bilis acumulándosele tras la garganta.

_—Tranquilo, ellos están bien. Creo que despertaran en un par de horas._

—Tú…

_—¿Esto es por cocinero-san, por Sanji no es cierto?_

—¡Callate! No mereces pronunciar su nombre si quiera. Nadie de ustedes tiene derecho a hacerlo.

_—Todos nosotros sabemos como te sientes._

—¡Mentira! Nadie puede entender lo que siento—Law sujeto su pecho con fuerza sobre las ropas. La herida invisible se abría nuevamente—. ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que estoy sufriendo! No me hables como si supieras todas las respuestas, como si conocieras a todas las personas. No me hables con empatía imaginando como debo sentirme o no. ¡Tu ni siquiera podrías entender lo que sentíamos los dos!

_—Torao-san. Es mejor que responda la llamada de nuestro capitán. Él desea oír su voz como seguramente usted desea oír la suya…_

Law colgó rompiendo el micrófono circular sin dejarla terminar.

La calma en la voz de la mujer solo provoco que la rabia lo ahogará. Law cerro los ojos perturbado. Cuando se enteró de lo que pasó con Sanji, él investigo, y lo que encontró, lo amargo por completo. Sanji fue capturado y Mugiwara junto con su equipo no fueron tras su búsqueda. Al ser Sanji solo un cocinero el reporte de la Marina citaba que ya se lo esperaban de los inhumanos piratas. Un cocinero no era nada especial dentro un barco, era un miembro muy fácil de reemplazar. Law estaba seguro que Sanji en el fondo sabía eso.

Pero lo que no encajaba ahí era Mugiwara. El sueño de Sanji nunca fue ser el mejor en algo o alguien. Su sueño era aun mas inalcanzable que el mismo One piece. El All Blue era un mar que ni siquiera se sabía si existía, y Mugiwara le había prometido alcanzar ese fantasiosa meta.

Mugiwara nunca abandonaría a Sanji, nunca permitiría que muriera. Law lo sabia. Después de tantos problemas y travesías que vivió junto con ellos, lo sabía. Por eso mismo, sabía que estaban ocultando algo, algo que los llevó en dirección contraria a donde supuestamente Sanji fue capturado y ejecutado. Y el que lo dejaran al margen descolocó todas sus investigaciones, rompiendo la confianza que tenia en ellos.

_Esos malditos_

Si Sanji estaba muerto, no los perdonaría.

Si Sanji estaba vivo, no se los perdonaría.

El error de Mugiwara fue haber ignorado su opinión y su existencia.

—¡Capitán, estamos emergiendo! —advirtió Bepo sacando a Law de sus pensamientos— ¡Pero estoy seguro que ellos saben nuestra posición y cuando estemos a su vista, nos atacarán sin dudar tal y como lo hicimos nosotros!

—¡Tu no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo! Solo obedece la orden. Desde aquí, continúen con lo que acordamos —Law dio pasos largos hasta la puerta y tomó su espada lanzando la funda—. Shachi, no, todos ustedes no abandonen sus pociones. Yo saldré y los enfrentaré.

—¡A la orden! —respondieron todos los tripulantes en un coordinado coro.

Law corrió por los pasillos inclinados sujetando a una rauda velocidad. Por las ventanas circulares se veía las olas chapoteando y burbujeando confirmando que estaban por aparecer en la superficie marina. Con un ruido como de gas, el submarino se despresuro antes de que las escotillas pudieran ser abiertas. Law elevó el brazo y extendió la palma de su mano formando un circulo semitranparente que se extendió rápidamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando los rayos de Luz solar lo alcanzaron intentando cegarlo.

Los mugiwara se arrepentirán de todo mientras agonizan. Al tenerlo a él como enemigo no les daría piedad alguna.

Zoro sostenía sus tres espadas cuando la sombra del submarino se dibujaba dentro el mar. Sabiendo el peligro que representaba ese hombre y su numeroso equipo, su pañoleta negra estaba sobre su cabeza con un fuerte nudo en la nuca. Franky apuntaba con los cañones de sus hombros, el mar y su brillo se reflejaban en sus lentes de sol oscuros. En lo alto de la torre vigía Usoop estaba listo para soltar una de sus peligrosas semillas, teniendo su objetivo inamovible en la mira.

El barco se incendiaba y ningun tripulante hizo algo para detener las llamas. En lo alto de la cabeza de León de la parte delantera, Luffy, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho tenia la expresión raramente seria, y sus ojos ensombrecidos por la sombra de su sombrero no se despegaron del mar.

—Que esperas Torao. ¡Ven!

Un ligero crujido hizo que el capitán del sombrero de paja se estremeciera. Separando los brazos y con los ojos sumamente abiertos, dio la vuelta en un solo movimiento al sentir abruptamente la conocida presencia.

Jadeante. En medio de la cubierta verde de pasto, Law, el capitán de los Piratas heart, encontró los ojos de su igual más joven. Su mirada venenosa estafa fija y vacía. Su filosa espada apuntaba hacia lo alto a quien lo ayudó con su propia vida en el pasado.

—Torao…

Zoro y los demás estaban por arremeter cuando por detrás de Luffy apareció el Polar Tang disparado por la presión del mar, provocando que una gran ola impactara contra el barco pirata meciendolo peligrosamente.

Ante el asombro de todos una ligera lluvia cayó sobre los hombres mientras veían como el submarino amarillo volaba en lo alto amenazando con caer encima de ellos.

Empapados de agua de mar, los ojos de Luffy nunca abandonaron los de Law, y las ráfagas de viento que se producían por lo que acontecía, flameo ruidosamente las vestimentas de ambos capitanes. Law dio un pasó y sujetó su espada con ambas manos cambiando su posición ofensiva, pero antes de cualquier otro movimiento, hizo escuchar su voz por todos los piratas presentes.

—¡Ahora mismo, todos ustedes…!

Law vio una tira de recuerdos frente a él quemándose. Sanji y su sonrisa, sus gestos de ira, sus lágrimas, sus caricias, su amor.

Luffy se descolocó al notar las imperceptibles lágrimas de su ex-aliado intentando camuflarse al mezclarse con el liquido salado que lo cubría y sus oidos agudos pudieron oír como la angustia era tragada con ira.

Law forzó a sus ojos a detener las lágrimas y continuar de inmediato con lo planeado evitando que la duda lo superara.

— ¡Todos ustedes van a decirme…!

¡¿Dónde diablos está Kuroashi-ya?!

Continuará.


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tal vez la relación que tiene Sanji con Law sea abrupta para muchos, pero llevo publicando otra historia en otra plataforma donde prácticamente narro como se forma la relacion de estos dos, que para mi ya no hay que explicar más :"v   
> Si tiene alguna duda, hágamelo saber ;)

**Capítulo 2; Preguntas Sin Respuestas**

_—Si tuvieras que elegir entre nosotros, ¿Por quién de los dos lucharias?_

_—Por Luffy, obviamente._

_—Eso fue rápido. Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Entonces dime esto, si Mugiwara-ya y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos, ¿A quién de los dos apoyarias?_

_—A Luffy._

_—¿Tu realmente me amas?_

_—Lo hago._

_—¿Entonces? Por lo que escucho no parece que lo hicieras._

_—No busques respuestas que no deseas haciendo preguntas tontas y sin sentido. Si no quieres que elija entre ustedes dos, entonces solo evita enfrentarte a mí capitán. No desearía patear tu linda carita para hacerte entrar en razón si te atrevieras a hacerle frente._

_—Me llamaste lindo. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo._

_—Fue solo sarcasmo, idiota._

_***_

_¿Donde estas?_

_Te estoy esperando._

_Has que entre en razón como dijiste. Aparece y golpéame, Kuroashi-ya. Solo, aparece y golpéame de una vez por todas._

_Te estoy esperando._

Hubo un gran silencio por minutos. La respiración de Law era agitada como si hubiera perdido todo el oxígeno con su desesperada pregunta.

En un rapido escaneo vio a todos y cada uno de las personas a su alrededor. Posiciones de ataque, intenciones mortales, posibles rutas de escape y arremetidas. Todo fue contemplado como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Nada podía ni debía escapar de su vista, no hasta obtener las respuestas que queria.

_Kuroashi-ya._

Desde que sus pies tocaron la cubierta en su invasión, lo sintió. La energía y vibra que desprendía Sanji estaba ausente. El aire era frío, y el olor a tabaco estaba perdido. Decepcionado, comprendio que Sanji no se encontraba en ese barco. Sus investigaciones y las noticias lo dijeron, él realmente fue capturado. La ferviente necesidad de acabar con todo crecia irrefrenablemente en su cabeza. Todo se desmoronaba, cada paso que daba solo extinguían con crueldad las esperanzas que tenia de encontrarlo. En lo único a lo cual podía aferrarse para no perder la cordura, era hallar algo que le confirmará que Sanji por lo menos continuaba con vida. Si, definitivamente la noticia sobre su muerte debía ser una mentira.

Vivo. Como sea, tenia que encontrarlo vivo.

Necesitaba respuestas y el silencio solo se prolongaba haciendo que pierda la calma.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más—Law respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se apagaron por completo. Sus manos sujetaron la espada con el agarre de una máquina— ¿Donde está Kuroashi-ya?

Luffy lo vio impasible. Apretó los labios como obligándose a callar. Su cuerpo rígido temblaba, y de sus puños apretados escurría sangre roja.

Y otra vez cayo el silencio.

Algo se rompió en la paciencia de Law. No podía estar más disgustado con esa irracional actitud, y el maldito silencio era como una bofetada en plena cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te quedas callado?—Law lo fulminó furiosamente con la mirada— ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? ¡¿Que mierda están ocultando?!

El instinto de Zoro le gritó peligro al ver al capitán de los Hearts desconforme y agresivo. También se percató que el submarino sobre sus cabezas estaba inmóvil pendiendo en el aire. Con un gruñido evidenció su mayor preocupación. Estaban en el juego de Law en cuanto este piso la cubierta, con su versatil habilidad Law los tenia prácticamente como masa en sus manos.

En Wano, esa técnica fue la clave para la difícil victoria. Aquellos días Zoro estaba agradecido de tener a Law como aliado, pero tenerlo como enemigo era una pesadilla.

Era peligroso, sabia que no debia darle el tiempo de pensar. En un minuto Law podia idear miles de oportunidades para obtener la ventaja, y en sus ojos Zoro podía ver una frialdad sanguinaria dirigidas sin miedo hacia su capitán. Law estaba dispuesto a matar.

Energía negra cubrió lentamente sus espadas como serpientes que se enroscan alrededor de su presa. Zoro apretó la espada de su boca y sus dientes rechinan por la brutal fuerza. No importa quien fuera el pirata con el que se encuentre. Si este tenia intenciones de lastimar a Luffy, lo pagaría con su propia existencia.

Law vio al hombre de cabello verde por su periferia lanzándose violentamente a su dirección, y en un segundo su espada estaba bloqueando el mortífero ataque como un poderoso escudo. El impacto lanzó ondas alrededor de ellos arrasando con todo incluso alejando en oleadas al mar. Chispas salieron disparadas del encuentro del metal con el metal.

Law cruzó miradas con el espadachín. Sus pupilas andaban en la locura. Las intensiones de ambos eran recíprocas. La determinación que solo un pirata posee brillaba centelleante en los ojos cafés como en los de plata.

—Zoro-ya… Si no tienes nada importante que decir, ¡Largate de aquí!

—¡¿Que?!

Law superando y sorprendiendo al espadachín en fuerza, lo arrojó con violenvia en un poderoso rugido contra una de las habitaciones de madera. Law regreso su vista de inmediato hacia el inamovible Luffy pero se encontró con las puntas rojas de unos misiles que desprendian humo negro mientras se dirigían directamente a su rostro. Los hombros de Franky se cerraron, y como si fueran pistolas apuntó con sus dedos disparando balas sin tregua al igual que una metralleta. Law ya había contemplado toda esa violencia, movió un par de dedos hacia arriba y los misiles ante el asombro de Franky cambiaron de curso directamente hacia el espadachín que intentaba reincorporarse. Al mismo tiempo que todo explotaba, las balas que se acercaban por un extremo de Law, desaparecieron. El ciborg sintio con dolor y sorpresa el impacto en su espalda de su propio mercenario ataque .

Entre el humo de la explosión, el capitán de los piratas Hearts intento concentrarse de nuevo en Luffy, pero Chopper en una transformación enorme apareció entre la humareda con un duro puño en alto. Rugiendo como una bestia indomable atacó a Law barriendo todo el aire como una ventisca. Law no se movió y vio como el puño se acercaba, pero antes de que impactara con él, sobre Chopper, Bepo descendido de los cielos como un brutal yunque que colisionó con su cabeza, noqueandolo y rompiendo parte del suelo.

Por su espalda Law sintió un ligero toque. Al dar vuelta inesperadamente se vio envuelto por las ramas verdes de una planta viviente. Confundido por no haberlo imaginado, Law estiro el cuello elevando la cabeza hacia atrás viendo a lo lejos y en lo alto a Usopp, quien tembloroso intentaba cargar de nuevo su arma con otra semilla. Law tenia la intención de usar su habilidad pero no fue necesario. Confiado, sonrio retorcidamente cuando la enorme forma de Jean Bart se mostraba tras el francotirador sin que se diera cuenta ahorrandole las molestias.

Conforme al escuchar un grito agudo, Law busco nuevamente la mirada de Mugiwara haciendo desaparecer las ramas que lo rodeaban. Luffy no se habia movido a pesar de que sus amigos caian uno tras uno. Law elevó de nuevo su espada y dio un firme paso.

—¡No permitiré que te a acerques a él, maldito! —gruñó Zoro apareciendo como una distorcion, volviendo a arremeter a pasos veloces con las espadas negras a sus lados y sangre escurriendo de su cabeza. Penguin aparecio hecho un ovillo girando inesperadamente bajo los pies del espadachín provocando que tropezara y cayera de frente al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Shachi, molesto, se le planto en frente con un enorme mazo con el que planeaba golpearlo. La espada de Zoro que continuaba en su boca fue soltada por el asombro.

—Despertaron más rápido de lo que imaginé.

Tras de Shachi, una enorme pierna rosa emergió de la nada despuesta a aplastar al hombre. Penguin alarmado saco un arma de abajo de su gorra que casi cayó de entre sus dedos. Al tenerlo firme disparo contra la extremidad que descendía cortando el aire. Las balas no hicieron nada, traspasaron el ataque de la usuaria como si de una nube se tratara. Penguin continuó disparando hasta que las balas se acabaron.

—¡Esa cosa no se detiene! —chilló lanzando el arma vacía observando como esa cosa aplastaría a su amigo —¡Shachi, huye!

Antes de colisionar contra el pirata de gorra y lentes, que confundido miró sobre su hombro aterrorizandose en el acto, inexplicablemente la pierna se desvaneció en un millar de pétalos de flores. Y como la fuerza de un Tsunami, las oleadas de petalos arrastraron entre gritos y movimientos desesperados a Shachi junto con el espadachín.

A lo lejos, cerca del barandal, Robin cayo agotada apoyándose de manos y rodillas al suelo. Frente a ella con una sonrisa victoriosa Ikkaku la miraba mientras sujetaba con fuerza una especie de látigo cuyo extremo mas lejano estaba envuelto en el tobillo de la mujer usuaria. De inmediato Robin supo que esa arma usaba kairoseki como base en su textura. Sus dedos intentaron retirarse la liana pero en cuanto la toco casi pierde la conciencia como golpeada por una invisible fuerza.

—¿Señorita, puedo ver sus pantis?

Con un gesto de miedo Ikkaku bajo la mirada a sus piernas encontrando en el suelo y en medio de ellas, a la calavera parlante que desde la primera vez que la vio, le produjo repulsión. La mujer de rulos comenzó a temblar y sudar cuando de la boca de Brook salió su propia alma, ascendiendo y rodeandola en plasma verde hasta que se encontraron ojos con cuencas.

—Sabe, no quisiera ser atrevido, _¡Yo, ho, ho, ho!_ Pero le rogaría soltar a mi… ¡Wa! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Buaaaaa!

Una fuerza inexplicable hizo levitar el cuerpo inerte de Brook aprovechando la ausencia de vida. El espíritu verde alarmado abandonó a la chica que quedó en un estado de shock al sentir el escalofriante toque del fantasma. Brook intentó regresar a su cuerpo, siendo imposible porque su cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro como esquivandolo. El Alma verde giró la cabeza buscando al responsable, encontrando de inmediato a Law a la distancia que realizaba movimientos con su mano coordinadas a los movimientos de su cuerpo flotante.

Law con rencor, apretó su mano en un puño y realizó el ademán de arrojar algo con fuerza.

—¡Espera, Torao-san! —grito Brook entrando en pánico.

El cuerpo de Brock salió por los aires hasta que fue imposible verlo con los ojos. Un resplandor como la de una estrella brillo en lo alto del cielo veraniego. Brook siguió en llanto la estela.

Todo el barullo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Law pendiente de la lucha de cada uno de sus amigos que lo apoyaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para frenar y mantener a raya a los Mugiwara, no lo penso dos veces y corrió contra el joven capitán que aún no se había movido de lo alto de la cabeza de León.  
Las tablas rotas de madera y parte de los escombros por la destrucción repentina, flotaron en el aire y Law las uso como gradas para ascender hasta el chico más joven.

Chopper con un nuevo aspecto apareció de un extremo para frenarlo, pero con una potente patada y un grito marcial, Bepo lo alejó frustrando su cometido. Varios misiles aparecieron por su espalda, y Law los re-dirigió a diferentes destinos con la habilidad de su fruta. Lleno de rabia y venganza, Law arrugó la frente y apretó los dientes. Estaba molesto con Mugiwara. Nadie lo detendría en alcanzar su objetivo y sacar toda la información que había pedido.

Nada cambiaria con el pasar de los años. En el mundo pirata, la única forma de obtener las cosas siempre será a través de la violencia.

Law piso la cabeza amarilla y elevo su espada estando a un metro de Luffy.

Fue su aliado en peligrosas batallas, eran algo parecido a nakamas, y su silencio era una traición a esa tregua que rozaba la amistad.

Impulsandose para atacar con la punta de su espada hacia adelante, un poderoso grito de su garganta lo acompaño para no frenarse en el último momento. Tarde o temprano Mugiwara tenia que intentar defenderse, y ahí, comenzaría la verdadera lucha.

Un golpe directo en su rostro hizo que Law tambaleara. Por un momento fueron estrellas de colores lo que vieron sus ojos. Sujetandose la mejilla adolorida, extrañado miró nuevamente al capitán del sombrero de paja quien no parecía haberse movido de su sitio.

 _¿Pero que demonios?_ _¿Una nueva técnica?_ , pensó confundido.

Apretó una vez mas el mango de su espada y la blandió con dirección al cuello del chico con intención de cortarle la cabeza. Cuando intento impulsarse de nuevo, otra vez fue golpeado en el rostro con la misma fuerza del ataque anterior invisible. Su nariz palpitaba, la sangre descendió hacia su boca y Law sabia que su tabique estaba roto. Law no entendia que pasaba, juraría que no vio ni sintio mover ninguna extremidad de goma. Luffy continuaba congelado en su sitio sin cambiar su expresión de determinación y su boca sellada. Law escucho explosiones de la avivada lucha entre tripulaciones al fondo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos a las pupilas negras centelleantes. No había nadie más en el mundo a parte de ellos dos en ese momento.

— ¡Capitán!

Law elebo la cabeza y vio como del Polar Tang, el resto de su tripulación apuntaba sus armas hacia el joven pirata desde ventanillas y compuertas. Antes de hacer nada, el estruendo de sus armas resonó en un fuerte estallido. Las balas silvaron en el trayecto mientras rompían el aire como una poderosa ráfaga cortante.

Las balas estaban por impactar al capitán más joven, pero con un retumbante _Boom_ , una descarga de impactante fuerza se disparó desde sus ojos demoníacos abiertos. Un campo sonoro que se expandía arrasó con todo a su paso. Law se cubrió con el brazo consternado sin creer lo que veía.

La increíblemente poderosa energia golpeo a todos los que estaban de pie en cubierta. Ikkaku y varios más cayeron inconscientes en el suelo al igual que lo hicieron varios miembros desde el Polar Tang en las alturas.

_Esta es una jodida broma._

En un cerrar de ojos la situación había cambiado en contra suya.

Intentando no perder la calma, Law se concentro de nuevo en Mugiwara. El hombre no estaba preocupado, y si lo estaba, no lo mostró. Tal vez desde el principio ellos anticiparon su posible ataque. Predijeron el enfrentamiento. Y como siempre, tambien estaban seguros de su incalculable victoria. Law sintió su pecho arder. Eso significaba que estaban siendo subestimados al ser tratados como a un diminuto enemigo. No, Law negó con la cabeza. Su equipo estaba siendo humillado con tal pensamiento, de alguna forma hará que la balanza esté de nuevo a su favor y el de su equipo.

—¿Que pasa, Torao? —tras lo que parecia horas de silencio, Luffy por fin hablo obligando a Law a estar pendiente de él nuevamente— ¿No ibas a atacarme?

Con un _Tic_ en el ojo y una palpitante vena en su frente, Law sentia el rostro enrojecido y el corazon bombeando con fuerza. Todos sus músculos tensos y su mandíbula apretada dolían mientras intentaba controlar su expresión demencial por la engreída provocación.

—Maldito…

Retrocedió un paso intentando entender que sucedía para que sus ataques sean frustrados evitando dejarse poseer por su indomable furia.

—Tienes la boca y los huevos para retarme, pero no tienes las agallas para responder mis preguntás— Law bajo la espada y limpio su labio al sentir el sabor de cobre en su lengua—¿Que ganas con callar? Míranos —Law elevo extendió los brazos y tras de él la lucha continuaba en un alto auge entre los que aun permanecían de pie tras el golpe directo del despiadado _Haki del rey_ —, no te importa que nuestros compañeros se enfrenten entre ellos. No te importa que uno de ellos pueda morir por tu obstinado silencio. Nosotros vinimos para tener algunas respuestas y tu nos las niegas. Sabes que tengo derecho de saber, Kuroashi-ya tambien era muy importante para mí, ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?!

—Viste las noticias de los periódicos. Entonces sabes que fue lo que pasó.

—No es así. Lo creería de cualquie otro pirata, pero no de Kuroashi-ya, no de ti. Se que no permitirías su muerte, incluso ahora desde que llegue aquí me miras firmemente a los ojos. Si la noticia de Kuroashi-ya fuera cierta, no tendrías el valor de verme a la cara ni sostener mi mirada.

—Me conoces muy bien.

—Habla. ¿Donde esta Kuroashi-ya? ¿Quién se lo llevó? ¿Por qué no están buscándolo como lo hicieron en Zou? ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando todo esto ocurrió?

—Yo… No puedo decirlo.

—¿Que?—Law no entendía nada. ¿Que no podía decirlo? ¿Que podría hacer callar de esa forma a ese hombre? Las amenazas no funcionaban con él, Law lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmarlo. Este era una broma, estaban jugando con sus malditos sentimientos. Sujeto su espada y la elevo de nuevo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara— No te burles de mi. Si él continúa vivo, entre los dos podríamos encontrarlo más rápido, ahora mismo podríamos estar dirigiendonos a salvarlo.

Por abajo, en cubierta, Zoro sujetando a Shachi por el overol, lo lanzo lejos y corrió hasta quedar en la base de la cabeza del Sunny poniéndose en posición de ataque una vez más. Robin y Franky tambien lo hicieron en diferentes ubicaciones. Law sabia que estaban rodeándolo, pero no podía detenerse o huir. Concentrado solo en Luffy, continuo Insistiendo en su cometido.

—Necesito saber. Tu sabes que yo lo amaba, que él también me amaba —Law no podía controlar que su voz tambaleara, las palabras querían trancar su garganta. Dio un paso luego otro. Dolía, en algún lugar dentro de él dolía más que una siple herida—. Solo quiero saber que fue lo que pasó. Lo necesito. Mi corazón… ¡Mi corazón necesita saberlo!— Con una expresión de dolor Law mostró en lágrimas su desesperación y anhelo por oír respuestas— ¡¿Por qué te niegas a decirmelo?! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres que haga, dímelo?!

Zoro y los demás miraron en silencio. Bepo y sus amigos se pusieron de pie entre lágrimas, serios, preparándose para volver a atacar. Lo darían todo en esto, y juraron limpiandose los rostros con sus mangas a que ganarían para nunca volver a ver llorar a su preciado capitán.

—¡Mugiwara-ya!

Por primera vez desde el inicio de la invasión, Luffy bajo la cabeza triste cuando Law se rompió en sus súplicas soltando incluso su espada para cubrirse el rostro destrozado con su temblorosa mano. Lentamente Luffy miró a su alrededor contemplando la destrucción que consumía su barco.

Las cosas nunca debieron llegar a esos extremos. Sanji nunca hubiera querido ver ese terrible panorama. Ver al hombre que amaba quebrado, ver a sus amigos lastimados. Sanji preferiría dar su vida por evitar lo que estaba pasando.

_Pero lo prometí._

—¡Por favor, Mugiwara! —Grito Bepo repentinamente entre llanto desde lo lejos. Luffy al oírlo, sorprendido, lo vio —¡Por favor!

—¡Mugiwara! —Shachi y Penguin lo siguieron al unísono desde otro punto.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Por favor, Mugiwara!

—¡Mugiwara!

Afligidos, Robin y Franky vieron a su alrededor como muchos de los piratas Heart suplicaban con lágrimas en los ojos aun postrados en el suelo. Usopp, Chopper junto con Zoro quedaron atónitos por los ruegos que resonaban cada vez con mucha más fuerza.

_—¡Mugiwara!_

Luffy movio la cabeza y se miró las palmas de sus manos. Siempre intento ser fiel en cumplir sus promesas, pero incluso esto era algo que no podía controlar por más tiempo. Cerro los ojos frustrado. No estaba en sus manos el poder hacerlo. No es que no pudiera callar, simplemente ya no queria hacerlo.

—Sanji… se que estarás muy molesto conmigo por no cumplir lo que te prometí —murmuró Luffy con resignación— pero también se que al final me perdonarás por todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, tal y como siempre terminas haciéndolo.

Por el bien del mismo Sanji, la promesa que se hizo entre todo el equipo en un claro atardecer la última vez que se reunieron, debía ser rota.

Un olor conocido llegó a su nariz, Luffy giro la cabeza a su izquierda vacía sorprendido. Con los ojos sumamente abiertos, juraría poder ver a su lado, una forma semitransparente intentando encender un cigarrillo. Con la boca seca, Luffy vio como lagrimas silenciosas descendían de esas palidas mejillas y como los cabellos rubios se alborotaban a la suave brisa. El espejismo triste se movió y en cuanto lo miró, sonrió, desapareciendo poco después como arrastrado por el viento.

_¿Sanji?_

La boca de Luffy se torció alegremente, y con simpatía volvió a mirar a Law entendiendo que es lo que tenia que hacer.

En algo Law tenia razón, pese a cualquier promesa hecha, él tenia todo el derecho de saber por lo que pasó la persona que tanto amó.

—Torao, escúchame. Sanji…

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	4. La razón del silencio

**Capitulo 3; La Razón Del Silencio**.

_Tranquilo._

_Todo estará bien._

_Él estará bien, yo estaré bien, porqué un día nos volveremos a ver._

Desde su último encuentro con Sanji, Law trago su orgullo y se propuso hacer una especie de ritual muy personal, y lo haría todos los días hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda verlo nuevamente. A las tres de la mañana, él se sentaba en su escritorio, tomaba un par de hojas de papel, una pluma negra, y por horas él escribía en cursiva palabras y frases cursis que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta pero que realmente creia que su corazón queria expresarlas.

Cuando las terminaba, Law las metía en un sobre y las guardaba con recelo en el único cofre con llave que poseia en su habitación de paredes metálicas. Le gustaba imaginar que expresiones pondría Sanji cuando las leyera una por una.

Hubo varios momentos en que podía verlo. Sanji le sonreia apoyado en la misma mesa donde desayunaba. Lo abrazaba con sus cálidos brazos en las noches de frio. Sujetaba su mano cuando se sentía perdido. La frustración de no tener a Sanji fisicamente cerca, hacia que descargue su ira y muchos más sentimientos contra su unica almohada y cobija. En ese corto tiempo Bepo odio ser el único responsable de la lavandería. Por otro lado, sus amigos se limitaban a señalarlo y burlarse cuando lo atrapaban inmerso en alguna de sus fantasias. Law no recordaba haber sonreído tanto antes. Fueron meses raros en su vida, pero al estar con sus amigos y sabiendo que alguien lo amaba y lo esperaba en alguna parte del mundo, su existencia se sentío muy cálida y a la vez, completa.

Hasta que llegó aquel día.

Estaban escapando de una flota de la Marina tras un exitoso abastecimiento de suministros cuando Law leyó esa fatídica noticia. Él no recuerda como fue que escaparon y que sucedió después de dejar caer el periódico desde sus manos, ya que había sufrido un profuso colapso que lo dejó inconsciente por varios días. Desear era inútil a estas alturas, pero en esos momentos cuanto hubiera deseado que todo fuera parte su un mal sueño o una pesadilla.

La vida de Law parecía haber terminado en todo sentido.

Vinsmoke Sanji había muerto. Capturado y ejecutado. Eso es lo que decía el articulo del diario.

Había perdido algo dentro de él, no, unos malditos se lo habían arrebatado, inesperadamente, bruscamente, cruelmente.

¿Que estaba haciendo hasta ahora?

Mientras Sanji luchaba, se defendía, sufría... , Law estuvo escribiendo como una maldita niña enamorada.

Esto no debía estar pasando. No a ellos. No a su Sanji. No a él.

El día que despertó, nadie se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, nadie habló más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero golpeándolo con la realidad, aquel periódico estaba en la superficie de su escritorio, en aquel en donde escribió cada una de sus ridículas cartas, en donde su corazon habló en letras lo que su voz calló por una infundada vergüenza. Sin poder moverse, postrado aún en su cama, Law sentía que no podía respirar y que su corazón apenas podía palpitar. Sus labios temblaron. No hizo nada para frenar las lágrimas que brotaron infinitamente desde sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía tan inutil, un maldito idiota, como si hubiera fallado en su propósito más importante. Las ganas de vivir se drenaron al pasar de cada segundo. Law lloró, lloró en voz alta y sin ningún tipo de reserva. Tenia esperanza a que al llorar, el pesado dolor y su aguda amargura se aligerarian tan siquiera un poco. Aunque sea solo un poco.

Esa noche no pudo dormir a pesar de sentirse exhausto. El submarino no se sumergió como acostumbraba hacerlo. Los Piratas Heart navegaban sobre las aguas oscuras como cualquier otro barco lo haria. A travez de la ventanilla Law distinguió la luna, y sin saber porqué, su cuerpo reunio fuerzas y se movió caminando hacia ella. En una de sus cartas, Law había escrito como Sanji le recordaba a la luna. Para un pirata, la luna era su guía, su protectora en la oscuridad cuya belleza superaba a la del mismo sol. Law cerro los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo, apoyo la frente contra la pared llorando nuevamente. No podía creer que nunca más podria volver a verlo. No podía imaginar ya no oír su voz llamándolo. ¿Realmente merecían todo esto?

No...

No.

¡No!

Lleno de ira, Law golpeó la pared con ambos puños. No podía perder la cordura todavía. Debía pensar, pensar. Esto no podia terminar así. Debía visualizar su situación. Sanji habia prometido encontrarse con él algún día. Incluso moribundo, él lo buscaría, él no rompería su promesa. Sanji era fuerte para permitirse morir a manos de la Marina. Era inteligente, y de alguna manera hubiera intentado llamarlo y advertirlo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si la noticia fuera verdad, habría mas artículos relatando de una lucha verdadera y los desastres que Mugiwara hubiera ocasionado como venganza por la supuestamente muerte de su cocinero.

El ruido. El escándalo que Mugiwara ocasionaria si todo fuera real, se oiría en cada rincón de los cuatro mares por cada pirata y ser vivo existente. Si, así debía ser. Esa noticia era una mentira.

—¡Todo es mentira!

En un arrebato, Law se limpió el rostro lloroso con la manga, cogio entre sus brazos todas las cartas de su cofre y descalzo corrio por los pasillos hasta llegar a cubierta. Hacia mucho viento, pero Law sin detenerse llegó hasta el borde del barandal. Lanzando un fuerte grito, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas todas y cada una de sus cartas y estas de inmediato volaron por los aires. Los sobres salieron ruidosamente por todas partes hasta que descendieron alcanzando las aguas en donde lentamente se sumergieron en lo profundo del mar.

Respirando profusamente, Law grito con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Es mentira! ¡Kuroashi-ya, yo sé que no estás muerto, lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Te encontraré y mataré a quien se halla atrevido a ponerte las manos encina, ¡Juro que lo haré! ¡Solo espérame! ¡Solo espérame, Kuroashi-ya! —Law miró el cielo mientras su cabello y sus ropas se arremolinaban con el brusco aire. Apretó sus puños a sus costados aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su única esperanza y nueva motivación para continuar adelante — Solo espérame.

Bepo, Sachi y los demás observaban sin palabras desde la puerta principal. No sabían que pasaría con los Piraras Heart y su objetivo de encontrar el One Piece, pero, al ver a su capitán con esa voluntad de vivir brillando de nuevo en sus ojos, sea cual sea el objetivo que se planteé, ellos lo perseguirán junto con él a toda costa. Si, ellos seguirían a Trafalgar Law hasta el fin del mundo, incluso, si eso debía significar renunciar a su propia existencia.

Law se juro a sí mismo a no perder las esperanzas hasta que vea a Sanji con sus propios ojos, ya sea vivo o muerto. No creería nada hasta que sean solo sus ojos los que le revelen la verdad de todos estos supuestos hechos.

Su búsqueda e investigaciones lo llevaron a un sin fin de decepciones. Cada paso que daba aniquilaba más y más todas y cada una de sus esperanzas, consumiendolas como un papel envuelto en llamas.

Entonces pasó lo que por meses tanto anhelo.

_¿Kuroashi-ya?_

En medio de lágrimas de ira y desesperanza, Law pudo verlo, a Sanji. ¡A su Sanji!

Claramente estaba de pie al lado izquierdo de Mugiwara, llorando mientras lo veía con una expresión que nunca debió dibujarse en su rostro. Law perdió el habla y su cuerpo se paralizó a cualquier estímulo externo. El corazón palpito fuertemente, una, dos, tres veces, y se detuvo abruptamente cuando la imagen de Sanji desvio la mirada y se distorsionó como humo arrastrado por una energía intangible.

_No, no te vayas, no te…_

—Escúchame, Torao —La voz de Luffy lo regreso al escenario bélico en el que se encontraba. Rodeado, con sus amigos siendo derrotados y sin una espada en sus manos. Law no pudo ignorar a su ex-aliado aunque lo quisiera, no cuando su expresión iluminó parte de la oscuridad donde Law sentía que se encontraba. Law se relajó, Luffy lo veía con alegría y esperanza—. Sanji… Sanii no murió. Él está vivo... ¡Sanji continua con vida!

Si Law tuviera que explicar como se sentía, el diría que fue como ver a varias mariposas salir volando al cielo. El mundo se transformó en un valle pastoso y Law se encontraba en su centro. Pequeñas margaritas se mecían suavemente con el aire. Cerro los ojos y quiso regocijarse en la placentera atmósfera, sin embargo, casi de inmediato, el cielo se oscureció, los truenos retumbaron y la lluvia comenzó a caer. El pasto y las flores se convirtieron en fango negro que se untó pesadamente en sus pies.

Vivo.

Vivo.

En alguna parte del maldito mundo Sanji estába vivo.

Law quiso sonreír. Él lo sabia, dentro de él lo presentía, solo necesitaba oírlo, confirmarlo. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento no produjo el efecto que imagino sentiría. Law no encontró la paz que estaba buscando. Su rostro no pudo mostrar signos de felicidad o conformidad. Con duda se tocó el pecho y trazó una espiral sobre su ropa. ¿Que le estaba pasando? El corazón aún le palpitaba con dolor. Era difícil explicar que la angustia rebasó a cualquier otro sentimiento con esa noticia. Aún necesitaba verlo, ver a Sanji, Law estaba seguro que solo así la calma que habia perdido los ultimos meses, retornaría.

Verlo, tocarlo y oírlo. Solo así, la normalidad regresaría a su vida.

_Kurashi-ya._

Cuando ingresó a la habitacion y oyo cerrase la puerta tras su espalda, Law lanzo un profundo suspiro para relajarse pero sus sentidos permaneciero en completa alerta. Su cabeza se mantuvo firme y moviendo solo los ojos miro a un extremo, Luffy estaba sentado en una silla cerca al escritorio de madera en medio de la habitación. A Law le molesto su actitud relajada. Traía las manos de goma tras la cabeza y el rostro oculto bajo su propio sombrero de paja. Law chasqueo la lengua, parecía como si su aliado se burlara de la situación que a él lo tenia varías noches en vela.

Después de la rauda batalla que sostuvieron, no fue para nada alentador el solo escuchar: _Sanji esta vivo_ , fue molesto e irritante, y más, porque tras decir aquello, Luffy salió corriendo exigiendo comida al cocinero que ya no poseía dejándolo plantado cubierto por el mohín del humo y el rostro bañado con sus propias lágrimas. Law supo entonces que la decisión de dejar su habilidad intacta alrededor del barco por si la breve tregua se iba al diablo, definitivamente fue la correcta.

Inconcientemente miro a su izquierda en la pared. Ah, los carteles de cada uno de los Mugiwara presumiendo sus recompensas en un orden no específico la tapizaban. Le recordó que él tambien tenia en su habitación las recompensas de todo su equipo, con calidez recordó como Bepo lloró porque a pesar de que su estilo de pelea era superior al _Karate Gyoyin_ los Berries por su cabeza nunca subían. Recordó tambien sin poder evitarlo, a Sanji, el cartel con la recompensa suspendida que se habia publicado en el periódico en el que se anunció su ejecución siempre lo traía en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Horribles letras rojas en cursiva lo acechaban todas las noches en sus delirios por la angustia.

Law cerro los ojos haciendo a un lado la imagen. No era tiempo de recordar. Necesitaba actuar, y para hacerlo, necesariamente tenia que oír palabra por palabra lo que esa mujer frente a él y al otro lado del escritorio iba a decirle. Según Nico Robin, solo ella podría explicar el porqué del actuar de Luffy y todo su equipo.

Los ojos de Law brillaron con antelación.

Era una excelente navegante, belleza era la palabra que la definía, era la musa adorada de Sanji, y por esa simple razón, a Law no le agradaba.

Los dientes de Law rechinaron.

La mujer era una cobarde al igual que el tipo de la nariz larga y y el reno que habla, pero cuando se trataba de su equipo, las cosas siempre cambiaban y de alguna manera se tragaban ese miedo, mostrando garras y afilados colmillos contra cualquier enemigo. Pero en esta ocasión ella había permanecido todo este tiempo oculta, y solo debía existir una razón para ese actuar. Law sabia que desde que los invadieron, el barco nunca se detuvo en su curso ni en su velocidad, la responsable solo podía ser ella. En pocas palabras, ella… no, todo su equipo sabía de alguna manera la ubicación actual de Sanji.

Law quiso sentir alivio por lo que significaba aquello, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, sus ojos se agudizaron con desconfianza.

Si ellos sabían que Sanji estaba vivo y conocían el lugar de su posible cautiverio, ¿Entonces por qué lo excluyeron de todo esto? ¿Por qué guardar silencio hasta el último minuto? Con su habilidad y la velocidad del _Polar Tang_ podrían acelerar las circunstancias para encontrarlo, era seguro que ellos, después de lo sucedido en Wano tenían conocimiento de todo el apoyo y fuerza que su equipo podía ofrecerles, y sabiendolo prefirieron hacerlo a un lado. ¿Por qué?

Law apretó sus puños. Tantas preguntas que aun necesitaban respuestas.

Los pies de la mujer se arrastraron. Law trago fuerte y sus oídos se agudizaron cuando ella se removió en su sitio. El olor del perfume a mandarinas hizo que se le arrugara la nariz y le ardieran las mejillas.

—Si vas a hablar, hazlo ahora —advirtió Law cansado de la espera.

Al oír el sonido del metal de una espada sacada de su funda, Law supo que Zoro, quien también se encontraba en esa habitación bloqueando la puerta, lo estaba apuntando por la espalda. Con su silencio, Law entendió la advertencia.

—Zoro —reprendió la navegante en un murmullo—. Está bien, baja tu espada. El espadachín la obedeció—Law, nosotros sabemos como debes sentirte. Fue muy difícil para nosotros asimilar lo que había pasado también.

Law apretó los puños.

—Sabes, Law… han pasado tres meses desde lo sucedido y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Una flota de la Marina estaba frente a nosotros a varios metros sobre la misma costa. Estaba por anochecer cuando nosotros… entregamos a Sanji-kun a la Marina, a manos de aquel hombre.

Law apretó amargamente los labios. No le gusto como se había oído todo eso. En realidad, su sangre burbujeo por lo que significaba eso ultimo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kuroashi-ya no fue capturado? ¡¿Qué fueron ustedes quienes lo entregaron?! ¡¿Ustedes fueron quienes lo traicionaron?!

—¡No fue así!—nego la mujer sin dar la vuelta aún, su voz alta dejó tras de sí un minuto entero de silencio. Ella temblaba —. No fue así. Lo que hicimos ese dia fue por el bien de todos, de pueblos enteros. ¡No teníamos otra alternativa!

—¿Que mierda me estás diciendo? ¡Explícate y ve al grano!

Nami se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos y meno débilmente la cabeza.

—¡Fue por culpa de una enfermedad! Mu-Muchas personas estaban en riesgo si esta llegara a expandirse, Sanji-kun lo sabia. El científico de la Marina nos dijo que supuestamente solo la sangre de un "Vinsmoke" poseía la clave milagrosa para la cura de aquella peligrosa enfermedad. Hace años, en las guerras que se libraron en North Blue, los Vinsmoke fueron los responsables en crearla, y era normal imaginar que ellos poseian la cura a su propia abominación. La novedad fue que, la sepa que necesitaban para sintetizarla estuviera en su propia composición sanguínea— Nami tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar. La lengua de Law estaba bloqueada tras sus dientes esperando a que finalizara pero, sentía que quería matarla a gritos para que no hiciera ninguna otra pausa—. Por muchas razones, decidimos colaborar con aquel científico y la marina para hallar la cura. Se… se suponía que él iba acompañarlos de manera voluntaria, y una vez la cura sea procesada, lo regresarían a nuestro lado sano y salvo. Ese fue el trato.

— Y ustedes como un puñado de ingenuos confiaron en la Marina, bravo —Law aplaudió en un mal acto de ironía en el que no hizo esfuerzo por ocultar su frustración —No puedo imaginar en lo que estaban pensando al hacer semejante estupidez, yo no puedo…

—¡Sanji-kun nunca se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que en sus manos estaba el poder evitar que muchas personas murieran! Que yo… ¡Que nosotros muriéramos! —Nami dio vuelta bruscamente poseida por su frustración.

En cuanto Law la vio, con miedo pudo comprender a donde terminaría todo esto. Como balas golpearon su cabeza reabriendo recuerdos sellados. Sentimientos que hasta al momento estaban controlados. Sin pensarlo retrocedió un paso cuando sus iris plateados captaron las manchas blancas cubriendo gran parte de la piel de la navegante de los Mugiwara.

—No puede ser...

Las lágrimas cayeron por los ojos soñadores de la navegante, en cambio Zoro desvió la mirada, y Luffy, en un movimiento bien disimulado, miró a Law desde el rabillo de sus ojos contemplando su reacción.

Law se puso rígido. Su expresión se veía claramente perturbada. El sudor se deslizó por su frente y su manzana de adán se movió de arriba abajo cuando trago para aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Acaso esto es…—Law no tenía duda pero su voz salió por cuenta propia— El plomo ámbar?


	5. Tormenta de fuego y nieve.

**Capítulo cuatro; Tormenta De Fuego y Nieve.**

_Flevance. El epicentro del síndrome ámbar. Un país actualmente extinto._

_Mi ciudad natal._

Fuego. Gritos. Llanto. El infierno giraba ardiente a su alrededor. La silueta negra de demonios asesinos perseguían a todas las personas sin ningún tipo de distinciones. Todo ardía. No había salida para nadie, y menos, para un pequeño niño como lo era Law. Nadie se salvo, ni su familia ni sus amigos, nadie tenia permitido salvarse, y él, irónicamente camuflado entre cuerpos pestilentes a muerte pudo huir con vida. Él pudo continuar con vida.

Discriminación. Indiferencia. Miedo. Law vivió en carne propia la parte más oscura de la raza humana, y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas tanto a las personas que condenaron aquella enfermedad como a los que se encargaron de erradicarla. Ese odio era una de las fuerzas que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida hasta ahora. Law nunca se los perdonaría. Ni muerto lo haría.

Y ahora, los recuerdos enterrados emergían desde la profundidades de su conciencia. Las manchas características del desahucio cubrían una vez más la piel de otro de sus conocidos. Viendo a la navegante de los Mugiwara cubierta de la muerte misma, Law recordó inevitablemente a su hermana y junto a ella, memorias de una niñez perdida. Si estuviera viva, ella tendría casi la misma edad que la mujer de pelo naranja, y su belleza incluso la superaría.

Después de tantos años, ¿Porque la enfermedad reaparecía? ¿Por qué ahora?

Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido alguno para Law, además...

Germa.

En ese entonces las guerras de North Blue se oyeron por el mundo entero. Sangre roja teñio por décadas las aguas azules de sus mares. Pero Law nunca oyó que los Vinsmoke fueran responsable de toda esa masacre, es más, Law creyó que Germa solo era parte de una fantasiosa historieta del diario más sensacionalista de los cuatro mares. Lo que se conocía era que los líderes de cada reino disputaban el poder de todo North Blue para formar un solo y poderoso reino, ya que se decía que los piratas mas fuertes provenian de ahí. Las pocas islas que existen poseían las condiciones más extremas para la vida humana. Los supervivientes eran considerados guerreros por naturaleza y muchos continuaban como especialistas en diferentes ramas.

Los nacidos en North Blue poseían una genética diferente a las personas de los otros mares, se los consideraba súper hombres, y sin duda alguna, cada uno de ellos sin excepciones, conoció el verdadero dolor y terror en alguna etapa de sus vidas.

Hawkins, X Drake, Sanji…

Law se cubrió la boca con la mano reprimiendo unas repentinas arcadas.

Las piezas del puzzle que representaba la desaparición de Sanji comenzaban a encajar una tras una.

Fue poco tiempo el que disfruto junto con Sanji, pero fue el suficiente para confiar en él parte de su pasado.

Law le conto sobre la enfermedad pero no la causa. Hablo sobre su dolor al perder a su familia pero no de como superó su pérdida. Le expreso su odio a los que no ayudaron a su gente y los que se encargaron de borrarlos del mapa.

Su odio, Sanji sabia sobre el odio que Law albergaba en su alma y el mismo que nunca podría ser expiado mientras viviera.

Law renegó. Ahora entendia algo. El silencio de todos hasta el momento se debía únicamente a Sanji. Por alguna razón limito a sus propios amigos a comunicarse con él. El muro que los separaba lo había edificado Sanji a sus espaldas. Cosió sus labios para no pedir su ayuda aunque la necesitara. Se alejó de él a toda costa sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿El motivo? ¡¿Cuál fue la causa para que Sanji hiciera algo como eso?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando Sanji para alejarlo deliberadamente de su vida?!

La expresión de Law se entregó a la angustia. Él lo sabia, despues de todo, esa parte es la que más amaba y a la vez odiaba de Sanji. Law tuvo que estar pendiente de su propia respiración para no sufrir un errático ataque.

Law vislumbro la causa.

_Siempre fuiste así. Responsabilizandote de lo que no te concierne, Kuroashi-ya. Y en este caso, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer._

Culpa.

Una culpa infundada por lo que un maldito desconocido les hizo creer provocó que Sanji accediera a irse para crear una cura a una enfermedad de la cual no era responsable ni mucho menos causante. Dentro el pecho de Law la ira comenzó a ebullecer. Con trampas y engaños lograron llevarse a su cocinero, jugaron con sus emociones y miedos. Law no quería ni imaginar que fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Sanji al pensar que su familia fue responsable de la muerte de todos los suyos. Su imagen devastada llegó a la mente de Law.

No podía perder más tiempo. Tenia que encontrarlo a como diera lugar. El corazón de Sanji necesitaba su consuelo, su ayuda.

—¿Donde esta Kuroashi-ya? —Law rodeo el escritorio hacia la navegante ante las protestas de Zoro. Al estar frente a ella, sin previo aviso la sujeto de ambos brazos con fuerza—¡¿Que fue lo que les dijo que hicieran?! —reclamó con la voz casi rota.

La primera impresión que Sanji muestra cuando alguien lo ve, es agilidad, agresividad y fuerza.

—¡Detente y suéltame!

—¡No la toques, imbecil! —Zoro se abalanzó y sujetó a Law desde el abrigo para obligarlo a soltar a su compañera.

Cuando lo conoces, él muestra inteligencia, compañerismo y lealtad.

—¡Alejate! —advirtió Nami entrando en pánico. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación —Vas a contagiarte y Sanji-Kun nunca no los perdonaría.

Pero cuando te enamoras…

—¡La enfermedad no es contagiosa, maldita sea!

Puedes ver sus miedos y debilidades. Su inseguridad y fragilidad.

Solo Law conocía todo de él, es por eso que...

Como un balde de agua fría cayó tanto a Zoro como a Nami dejandolos paralizados ante esa afirmación. Luffy levantó la cabeza sorprendido y lentamente se puso de pie, su expresión desencajaba con cualquier otra que halla mostrado antes.

Law elevó una de sus manos y maniobró con los dedos. Con la misma consistencia que posee la miel, una sustancia blanca comenzo a elevarse a lo alto proveniente de cada poro de la navegante. La sustancia se elevó sobre ella como una nube, y ante su asustada mirada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la masa despareció de su vista.

Law la soltó, y con su gorra ocultó su mirada acuosa inundada de miles de sentimientos.

—Esta maldita cosa no es infecciosa —refutó—. El gobierno lo hizo creer a todo el mundo en aquel entonces, y puedo ver que hasta ahora, nadie conoce la auténtica verdad. ¡Ja!, ¿El síndrome del plomo ámbar creara una pandemia sumamente peligrosa? No me jodan. Flevance, mi ciudad natal era minera, y el plomo ámbar era su mineral más usado, pero no era mas que veneno para los humanos que se exponían a ella en su más puro estado, aún así por generaciones no tuvimos más opciones que seguir explotandola. —Law azotó a Nami con su mirada— No tengo idea de como fue que la obtuviste y tampoco me interesa. Lo único que importa es que, entregaron a Kuroashi-ya por una estupidez como esta. Hablen… ¿Quien fue? ¡¿Quien diablos se llevó a Kuroashi-ya con esta maldita mentira?!

Nami veía sus manos sorprendida de no ver ninguna marca blanca, se palpó el rostro y dijo vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con su reflejo en la ventana.

—¿Como lo hiciste…? — No habia ninguna mancha. Su piel retornó a la claridad que poseia, incluso, sentía que su energía se revitalizaba —ni siquiera Chopper pudo hacer algo al respecto.

—Con mi habilidad extraje el plomo que circulaba en tu torrente sanguíneo y en cada célula de tu cuerpo. No existe cura humana para sanarla.

—Esto es una jodida broma… —Zoro gruñó molesto y su expresión fue abrumada por la ira— Todo este tiempo nos dedicamos a evitar a la única persona que podria acabar con esa maldita cosa. Ese idiota. Mierda… ¡Estupido cocinero, mil veces estupido! —rugio arraigado de pura rabia azotando con las palmas el escritorio y su superficie de madera.

Law se acercó a Luffy.

—Solo puedes adquirir la enfermedad si te expones por mucho tiempo al plomo ámbar. Nadie creo la enfermedad. Kuroashi-ya ni mucho menos su familia fueron responsables de nada, y si lo hubieran hecho, yo jamás podría odiarlo por eso, nunca podría culparlo.

—Sanji. Él…

—Mugiwara-ya —Law apoyo las manos en los hombros del capitán más joven que continuaba abrumado por lo que acaba de presenciar. Su agarre fuerte tenía la intención de que ambos mantuvieran la compostura—, aún tenemos tiempo, ¿Que fue lo que les dijo Kuroashi-ya la última vez que se vieron? Dímelo, por favor.

*******

Las ventiscas heladas silbaban sobre las llanuras cubiertas de nieve. La temperatura que primaba era de varios grados bajo cero. El escenario parecía distorsionado. No había montañas en esa planicie, pero en medio de la inhóspita tierra se alzaba una torre imponente en forma de obelisco. No debia exitir ser viviente cerca, el clima no era apto para la vida, sin embargo, desafiando a todas las leyes, un pelotón de personas estaba de pie en la base de la aislada edificación. Un par de luces rojas parpadearon cuando se abrió una de las tres grandes compuertas.

El hombre de cabello cano que estaba a la cabeza del grupo de personas hizo una mueca. El frío era una de las tres cosas que Smoker más odiaba, la segunda era que las personas lo hagan esperar por más de media hora como ahora.

Los lentes oscuros de Smoker brillaron cuando las luces brillantes escaparon al exterior ante su bienvenida. Gruñendo, movió de un lado a otro los tres habanos humeantes de su amplia y seria boca.

—Ya era hora. En marcha.

Acompañado de un pelotón de hombres bravos envueltos en abrigos de pieles y mantos con la insignia de la Marina dibujadas en la espalda, Smoker se internó en el interior de la fortaleza. Cuando entraron todos, se oyó como los engranajes giraban y arrastraban cadenas volviendo a cerrar las compuertas. Había nerviosismo en sus filas. Smoker hecho humo por la boca, tenia un mal presentimiento respecto al lugar. Su mano izquierda estaba aferrada a su arma. Se felicito a si mismo por no traer a Tashigi a esa misión que pese a lo previsto, parecía una de las más peligrosas a las que se expuso hasta ahora.

En cuanto la entrada fue sellada por completo, la temperatura comenzó a elevarse, pero el cuerpo de todos los marines continuaba tiritando de pies a cabeza.

Una mujer con un traje blanco de aislamiento sin la capucha se acercó con un tablero en mano.

—Smoker-san, el Doctor lo espera. Sígame por favor.

La mujer caminó con gracia y sus pisadas no producian sonido, lo que llamó la atención de Smoker y su equipo porque en cuanto ellos comenzaron a avanzar, el eco de sus pisadas resonó con un infinito eco.

Compuerta tras compuerta se abrieron a cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que, una sirena pitó cuando la última compuerta reveló un enorme y limpido laboratorio.

—¡Bienvenido sea a mi hogar, mi Vice almirante Smoker-San! Lo estaba esperando.

En medio del lugar, un hombre delgado con lentes los esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Traía una bata blanca y unos guantes de goma amarillos. No hubo cambios en Smoker pero el podía sentirlo, a pesar de tener una expresión alegre, el científico hedia a sangre y a muerte, y tras sus lentes llevaba una mirada oscura. No era usuario y no tenia musculatura que evidenciara algún tipo de fuerza, sin embargo, todo en él gritaba peligro. Ese hombre delgado que parecía inofensivo era sumamente peligroso. No debía bajar la guardia. No por nada, era apodado como el _Doctor muerte._

Smoker miró a su alrededor. Habia mucha luz. Ese lugar no era una habitación sombría como habia imaginado según los testimonios de los pocos que habian conocido el lugar, no se parecía a los calabozos de los prisioneros que posee la Marina, pero la atmósfera era la misma. Escudriño el lugar más a fondo. Era amplio como el de un gran galpón. Todo era blanco e inmaculadamente limpio, el olor recordaba al que se inhala en los hospitales y sanatorios. Personas con batas caminaban de un lado a otro. Otros miraban sus tableros mientras revisaban monitores que se conectaban a personas en camillas. Smoker no sabia si estaban en un laboratorio al ver enfermos siendo tratados, a menos que se traten de personas con las que se estaba experimentando, y si ese era el caso, eso era un total crimen que debía ser juzgado, aunque no tenia verdaderas pruebas para confirmarlo.

El propósito de la misión germinó en la mente de Smoker.

—Ire al grano, doctor —anunció—. Sakasuki me envió para que me explique todo sobre el show que nos hizo montar hace un mes atrás. Dos almirantes y parte del personal de SWORD estuvieron esperando a Mugiwara en la base de South Blue por una semana entera. Dijiste que ellos caerian como moscas a una telaraña si anunciabamos la captura y muerte de su cocinero Kuroashi. Morgans exigió una gran cantidad de dinero por esa ridícula noticia falsa, y nada resultó como dijiste. Ninguno de los Mugiwara vino a nuestras garras.

—Pero vino otro de los que buscaban, ¿No es así?

—Cuando Trafalgar Law llegó, no había marino de alto rango quien lo esperé. Todos regresaron a sus antiguas misiones cuando se supo que Mugiwara tomó otro rumbo.

—Su incompetencia no es culpa mía, Vice almirante. Al inventar algo y esperar resultados, se debe tener una increíble paciencia, y veo que ese es un don con el cual no cuenta la Marina. De esperar un par de días más, uno de los supernovas más reconocidos estaría en sus manos ahora.

—Cuidado con tu tono de voz, hombrecillo —salió uno de los subordinados de Smoker a defenderlo. El científico sonrió cuando vio las letras de _G-5_ en la partera delantera de su gorra.

El científico oyó rumores sobre la rama de la Marina denominada G-5, y más de los que estaban a cargo del discordante vice almirante Smoker. Los cristales de sus lentes brillaron ocultando la intención de su mirada. No podía confiar en ellos ni en la razón de la extraordinaria visita, _pero tranquilo_ , se dijo, el momento en que ingresaron en sus instalaciones automáticamente se convirtieron en sus marionetas, aunque ellos no estén concientes de eso.

—Hey, Hey, tranquilo —El científico elevo las manos en son de paz—Escuche Smoker-San, no quiero problemas en estas instalaciones. El mínimo error en alguno de nuestros proyectos, acabaría con meses de dedicada experimentación. Controle a los neandertales que tiene por hombres y continuemos.

—¡Que dijiste, cabron!

Smoker elevó un brazo deteniendo a su subordinado quien a regañadientes retrocedió. El científico mostró una sonrisa felina al estar conforme.

—Bien, colaborare en todo lo que pueda en su informe para la base central, solo esperamos orden y control de su parte, creo que no es pedir mucho, Smoker-San.

Smoker no respondio ni se movió.

—Asi que… —el científico llevó sus brazos tras su espalda y se balanceó en las suelas de sus botas negras— ¿Quieren verlo? ¿Al cocinero de Mugiwara?

*******

Caminaron por lo que parecía horas. Recorrieron pasillos largos, cruzaron puertas selladas, giraron de izquierda a derecha, y de derecha en línea recta hasta que por fin llegaron al supuesto destino. La zona era muy diferente a los anteriores ambientes, el lugar parecía un depósito abandonado. El Marco de la puerta gigante en el cual se habían detenido, estaba pintada de negro y amarillo. El científico tecleo varios botones de un panel cubierto de polvo que estaba empotrado a un extremo, luego del interior de su camiseta a rayas, saco una llave que colgaba de su cuello por una cinta roja. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vapor salió del interior y Smoker tuvo un mal presentimiento que le revolvió las tripas.

El lugar era muy frio. Las luces no eran fuertes, algunos focos parpadeaban intermitentemente. Todo estaba revestido de metal antiguo y oxidado. Tubos y cables estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Monitores encendidos mostrando solo distorsión en sus pantallas estaban en techo, parades y piso. El lugar parecía una jungla de metales y circuitos.

—Sabe, Smoker-San —la voz catarina del científico se oía neutra— Años atrás, Sengoku reto a mi inteligencia amenazándome a desintegrar mi área si no le mostraba resultados. Me dijo que si lograba crear algo para que los marines no salieran tan heridos en cada enfrentamiento sería más que suficiente para mostrarle mi valía, tambien me daría un lugar a la par del mismo Dr. Vegapunk reconociendo mi trabajo. ¿Tiene idea de lo que eso significa para un científico?—los marines rechinaron los dientes sujetando con firmeza sus armas— Entonces, nada más al salir de su oficina la idea nació al instante. ¡Supe que tenia que crearlo!

Smoker lo vio con desconfianza mientras hablaba. No acotó nada al ridículo monólogo ya que a medida que este hablaba se mostraba más desequilibrado, tanto en sus gestos como en su voz. Smoker continuó siguiéndolo con cautela.

—¡Tenia la idea! ¡Tenia los medios! Pero…—el científico sujeto sus cabellos lleno de frustracion— Argh, nada estaba dando frutos.

El científico guio a los marines hacia el centro del lugar. Una luz celeste brillaba y se hacía más y más fuerte mientras más avanzaban. El lugar también comenzaba a despejarse de la enmarañada de cables de colores. Entonces, algo increíble se mostró ante sus ojos. Smoker y su equipo estaban perplejos por todo lo que veian. Un colosal cilindro sujeto del techo y el piso se mostraba intimidante. Sus aguas azules resaltaban por su fluorescencia, y todos y cada uno de los tubos corrugados y cables eléctricos se conectaban a ella. Los marines quedaron sin palabras, sus ojos no parpadearon aunque quisieran. Smoker arrugo el entrecejo, en la parte superior había una grande etiqueta que ponía en letras negras: S. BLACK.

—¡Entonces lo vi en los carteles y lo reconocí! Era perfecto —el hombre subió con los brazos extendidos dando brincos alegres a la plataforma en donde se elevaba el cilindro celeste, y se para firme observándolos como un artista en su escenario — ¡Era increíblemente perfecto! ¡Había encontrado la base ideal para todos mis proyectos!

Vapor escapó de los labios de Smoker ante el asombro. Sin decir nada, subio y se acercó al grueso cristal posando justo al lado del cietifico loco. El hombre de la bata sonrió maliciosamente observando al vice almirante desde las esquinas de sus ojos.

Casi de inmediato, los puros de Smoker cayeron de su boca ante la súbita impresión. Con su mano se retiró los lentes mostrando sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, y sus pupilas no eran más que un distorsionado punto negro. Trago fuerte sin creer lo que veia.

—No puede ser cierto.

Smoker giro furioso como una bestia y sujeto con rabia la bata del científico, elevandolo y pendiendolo en el aire.

—Tú … —amenazó en un gruñido, pero el científico no parecia afectado en ningún sentido. Su expresión gatuna no desaparecía ante la amenaza— ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Uno de los marines del G-5 se acercó con arma en mano a la plataforma para inspeccionarla, pero casi de inmediato, de un respingo de miedo, retrocedió y cayó sobre su propia espalda quedando tembloroso y atónito.

Había un hombre joven sumergido en medio de las aguas. Su cabello meciéndose al poco burbujeo que salía de su boca. Electrodos y cables salían por todas partes de su cuerpo. Y su delgadez extrema hizo dudar a Smoker de que esa persona continuara con vida. Pero no tenia duda. Al ver la espiral de la ceja supo con dolor que, Mugiwara Luffy nunca en la vida perdonaría a la Marina, y los perseguiría hasta el fin de la tierra a cobrar todo esto con sus vidas.

—¡¿Que significa esto?! —exigió nuevamente.

Smoker habia conocido a cada uno de los miembros de aquellos piratas. Vio con sus propios ojos al chico de la ceja y su particular elegancia. El cocinero de Mugiwara, fuera de la ceja en espiral, tenía otra particularidad, y esa era, que poseia el cabello completamente rubio y brillante, en cambio, ese joven tras el cristal, lo tenia de un total color negro intenso.

—Lo que es, mi vice almirante Smoker-San... —respondio el científico mirando de manera enfermiza y una gran sonrisa al joven tras las aguas—Vinsmoke Sanji es la base para toda mi experimentación. Lo necesito como él me necesita a mí.

La tercera cosa que Smoker odiaba era la injusticia. Viniera de donde viniera, la injusticia debía ser castigada con un estricto rigor, y dependiendo el caso, con la vida misma.

Continuara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
